Hide and Seek
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Can a little game of Hide and Seek get Boy Band and Sunshine to confess their feelings for each other? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**A/N: hi guys! OK, this is just another one-shot that just came to me, so please R&R and I hope you enjoy :o)**

**Summary: After their kiss at the streets, Chase and Andie decided to stay friends even though they both have strong feelings for each other. Always talking about the other to Missy and Moose, the two friends decide it's time to play matchmaker. Could an 'innocent' game of Hide and Seek cause Boy Band and Sunshine to admit their feelings to each other?...hope so :o)**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The Streets. Something that not one of the MSA Crew members would ever forget. Especially Chase Collins and Andie West, founders of the Crew. It was that night that the two had shared that amazing kiss, releasing all of the sexual tension that had been building for weeks. They were made for each other. Everyone thought it...that was, everyone but them. Once the kiss was over the two idiots thought it would be best just to stay friends! But that didn't stop them obsessing about the other.

Moose and Missy were Chase and Andie's best friends. The ones they could always turn to in their time of need...and the ones that they talked non stop about each other, to. It was getting a bit much.

Missy was in the dance studio before any other crew member. She was stretching and was actually feeling quite relaxed...that was until Moose came in with a frustrated look on his face.

"That's it!" He cried "I've had it with him!"

"Let me guess." Missy said with a chuckle, standing up "Chase talking about D?"

"He will not shut up about her!" Moose said "It's Andie this and Andie that!"

"Yeah, well she's doin' the same with me." Missy replied "We really need to hook those two up. Last night she spent an hour on the phone to me talking about him. Did you know that Chase's eyes were 'dreamy'?"

Moose let out a sigh, walking towards his friend.

"Well how we gonna set them up?" He asked

A sly grin formed across Missy's face.

"Well, I'm the one that's holding the practice today...so how about instead of actually dancing, we play a little 'innocent' game of hide and seek?"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Over the next half hour members of the Crew began to arrive, and pretty soon everyone was just waiting on Chase and Andie. That gave Moose and Missy the chance to run everything past the Crew, who thought it was a brilliant idea. A few minutes went by and soon the sound of laughter was heard as both Chase and Andie entered the large hall. The Crew couldn't help but notice how close they were, and how Andie touched Chase's arm when he said something funny. Anyone who didn't know them would have thought the were dating.

"Hey guy's." Chase said, throwing his bag to the floor

"Hi." Was his response

"Dude." Monster began "When will you two just go out!?"

Andie and Chase blushed a little, taking a seat on the floor waiting to hear what the would be doing that day. Missy and Moose stood up, a happy look on their faces.

"So today we thought that we would do something a little different." Missy said "Let's play a game of Hide and Seek."

"Hide and Seek?" questioned Andie

"Yeah" Chase chimed in "What are we, 9?"

"C'mon guys." Moose said with a smile "It'll be...fun."

Finally agreeing to play the game, Smiles and Hair began to count. Everyone split up in groups, Andie going with Missy and Chase with Moose. Laughing, Missy and Andie ran down one of the deserted halls of MSA, stopping when they came to a storage closet.

"Hide in here!" Missy cried, pushing Andie in.

"What?" Andie said

But before Missy could say anything else, she closed the door and locked it. She could hear Andie bang on the door from the other side, screaming for her to let her out.

"Sorry D." Missy said quietly

After a few minutes, Andie had stopped banging the door and Missy was leaning against it , waiting for Moose and Chase. A few more minutes passed, and finally Moose and Chase were seen walking down the hall.

"What took you so long!?" Missy asked

"Hey It's not my fault that there's more than one storage closet on this floor!" Moose replied.

Chase just looked between the two quite confused. What the hell was going on? But before he could ask, Missy and Moose quickly grabbed Chase and threw him into the storage closet with Andie, locking the door again.

"Sorry guys." Moose said from the outside "But we're not going to let you out till you admit that you like each other."

"Moose I swear the minute I get out of here, I'm kicking your ass!" Came the muffled yell of Chase

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Moose turned to look at Missy, who was smirking

"C'mon Moose..." She said "Let's leave these two love birds alone."

"Missy!" Cried Andie, but there was no answer.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie hadn't been in the closet long before the door flew open and Chase was thrown in. The door was locked again, and after a quick argument with their so called 'friends', Chase and Andie were silent. The place was in darkness, so they both started to feel around the walls for light switch.

"Got it." Chase said, flicking it for the tiny closet to be filled with a dim light

It wasn't until the room was lit when both Chase and Andie realised how close they were. Andie had been searching that wall as well, so when Chase turned the light on, he had pinned Andie against the wall. Clearing his throat, Chase stepped back, taking a seat on a large case.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" He asked quietly, trying to create conversation.

"I don't know." Andie said, looking around "That door is the only way out. There isn't even a vent."

"Well this place is going to to get really hot, really soon."

Andie took a seat on another large case in front of Chase. The heat was already starting to get bad, so she slipped off her zippy. Chase shifted a little. He stole a glance at Andie, who was sitting wearing a little tank top that was rising up a little. It wasn't a if he hadn't seen her like that before, but this time it was only the two of them. Both wanted to talk about what Moose had said, but neither wanted to go first. Unable to stand the awkward silence, Chase finally decided to takle the situation first.

"Look..." He started "About what Moose said..."

"Yeah, I know." Andie said "What was all that about? I mean...do we like each other?"

That was a stupid question to ask. Of course the liked each other. A blind guy could even tell them that!

"Well..." Chase began, rubbing the back of his neck, taking a risk "I know...I like you..."

"You...you do?" Andie asked, smiling "That's a relief."

"Why?" Chase asked

"Cause I like you too."

Chase smiled as did Andie. The heat in the room was getting unbearable.

"Sorry about this." Chase said, standing up and taking his t-shirt off "It is so hot in here."

Andie couldn't help but blush as Chase sat back down. She tried to avert her gaze from his abs, but still had to steal glances. Chase chuckled a little when he caught her, causing her to glare at him.

"Shut up!" Andie said a little embarrassed as Chase continued to laugh "You'd get all uncomfortable if I tore my shirt off in front of you."

"Try me." Chase said

"Fine."

With that, Andie stood up in front of Chase and took off her red tank top, throwing it at him. She stood with her hands on her hips, wearing a black bra and her jeans.

"Nope." Chase said with a smirk "Nothing."

Andie smirked, and moved closer to him, her smile growing when Chase's eyes went a bit wide.

"Anything?" Andie asked quietly, still moving closer.

"No." Chase said, his voice cracking

"Really?" Andie asked "Not even if I do this."

Chase's head nearly exploded when Andie sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in closer, whispering in his ear.

"Anything now?"

But he didn't answer. All he did was pull her in for a kiss, one in which she responded to very quickly. Chase stood up, Andie wrapping her legs around his waist as he pinned her against one of the walls, never breaking the kiss.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

It was about an hour later when Missy and Moose made their way down the hall towards the closet. The whole Crew were in a fit of laughter when they told them about Chase and Andie's reaction, and were trying to convince Missy and Moose to leave them there for another few hours, but they did have to let them out soon. The two teens stopped outside the closet, Moose pressing his ear up against the door.

"It's really quiet in there." He whispered

"Oh shit!" Missy said "Maybe she killed him!"

"Only one way to find out."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase and Andie lay on the floor of the closet, covered by part of an old stage curtain. Andie laughed as she looked around. Shelves were knocked over, boxes were tipped over and the remaining clothes that they were wearing were thrown everywhere. Chase couldn't help but laugh either. He had an arm wrapped around Andie, pulling her in closer.

"I never thought that something like this could happen at a rehearsal." He mumbled "Remind me to thank Moose and Missy when we get out of here."

"Yeah." Andie said, kissing him.

They were in no rush to get up, but when the door to the closet opened, and in ran Missy and Moose, both Chase and Andie could not have got up faster. Moose and Missy stooped in their tracks, covering their eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Missy cried, backing up and pushing Moose out too "We'll...just...you know..."

They closed the door, leaving Andie and Chase to laugh at their expressions.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

After leaving the closet, both Moose and Missy sat on the floor outside, Moose rocking back and forth slightly, and Missy mumbling _'Grandma, Grandma, Grandma_' under her breath. They sat like that for a few minutes, until a fully clothed Chase and Andie emerged fro the closet. Neither Moose or Missy would look at their friends.

"Let's never speak of this again." Moose mumbled, getting up and walking down the hall.

Missy stood up, still unable to look at the two properly.

"I thought that locking you guys in a closet would make you confess your feelings for each other...and boy was I right."

She took off down the hall, following Moose, leaving a smiling Andie and Chase. Chase wrapped his arm around her waist, both vowing never to mention that little incident again.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
